Items released in 1998
Here is a list of all Doctor Who items released in 1998 January Books *5th - The Face of the Enemy *5th - Kursaal *15th - Tempest VHS *5th - Timelash (UK release) *The War Machines (Australian release) *Auton 2: Sentinel (Original release) *Where on Earth is... Katy Manning February Books *2nd - Eye of Heaven *2nd - Option Lock *19th - Walking to Babylon March Books *2nd - Longest Day *2nd - The Witch Hunters *19th - Oblivion *Short Trips Cassettes *Short Trips VHS *2nd - Battlefield (UK release) *31st - The Awakening & Frontios (US release) *31st - Battlefield (US release) *31st - City of Death (US re-release) *31st - The Happiness Patrol (US release) *31st - Pyramids of Mars (US re-release) *31st - The Stones of Blood (US re-release) *31st - The Talons of Weng-Chiang (US re-release) *31st - Timelash (US release) *31st - The War Machines (US release) *The Awakening & Frontios (Australian release) *Auton (Reissue release) April Books *6th - The Hollow Men *6th - Legacy of the Daleks *16th - The Medusa Effect *The Doctor Who Production Guide Volume Three: Cast and Crew VHS *Myth Makers 39: Katy Manning *P.R.O.B.E: The Zero Imperative (Reissue 2 release) May Books *5th - Catastrophea *5th - Dreamstone Moon *21st - Dry Pilgrimage CDs *Republica *Island of Lost Souls *Prosperity Island VHS *18th - The Mind of Evil (UK release) *The Happiness Patrol (Australian release) *Lust in Space June Books *8th - Mission: Impractical *8th - Seeing I (Original edition) *18th - The Sword of Forever *Who On Earth is Tom Baker? (Paperback edition) *The Doctor Who Chronicles: Season One July Books *6th - Placebo Effect *6th - Zeta Major CDs *The Left Hand of Darkness VHS *6th - Horror of Fang Rock (UK release) *The E-Space Trilogy (Australian release) August Books *3rd - Dreams of Empire *3rd - Vanderdeken's Children *20th - Another Girl, Another Planet September Books *7th - Last Man Running *7th - The Scarlet Empress Cassettes *7th - Earth and Beyond *Oh No It Isn't! *Beyond the Sun CD *1st - Beyond the Sun *1st - Oh No it Isn't! *The Other Side VHS *7th - Planet of Fire (UK release) *14th - Timelash (Australian release) *Mindgame October Books *5th - The Janus Conjunction *5th - Matrix *15th - Beige Planet Mars *The Television Companion (1st Paperback edition) *The Doctor Who Production Guide Volume One: The Locations (2nd Paperback edition) *Doctor Who - The Handbook: The Seventh Doctor CDs *Space Adventures: Music from Doctor Who 1963-1971 VHS *5th - The Ark (UK release) *Battlefield (Australian release) November Books *16th - Beltempest *16th - The Infinity Doctors (Original edition) *Five Rounds Rapid! *From A to Z *Perfect Timing (1st Paperback edition) CD *1st - Walking to Babylon *Out of the Darkness *Guests for the Night VHS *2nd - The Ice Warriors (UK release) *3rd - K9 and Company (US release) *3rd - Planet of Fire (US release) *9th - Horror of Fang Rock (Australian release) December Books *17th - Where Angels Fear *Where Angels Fear *The Doctor Who Chronicles: Season Six CDs *Cyber-Hunt VHS *14th - The Ice Warriors (Australian release) *28th - Nightmare of Eden (UK release) *Myth Makers 40: Shaun Sutton *Myth Makers 41: Ray Cusick *Myth Makers 42: Derrick Sherwin *The Few Doctors Category:Items released by year Category:Items released in 1998